Jeu de piste
by Daelyaa
Summary: Hermione se réveille seule le matin de Noël et découvre que son amoureux lui a préparé un jeu de piste pour qu'elle trouve son cadeau très spécial. OS/Dramione.


Bonjour, bonjour

Petit OS que j'ai écrit il y a un moment et que j'ai envie de publier.

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Jeu de piste

Hermione Granger se réveilla comme tous les matins depuis près de 10 ans dans son grand lit, mais, contrairement à d'habitude, les bras de Drago n'enserraient pas sa taille et son corps chaud n'était pas collé au sien.

Elle trouva cela étrange car il était -seulement- 11 heures, qu'il avaient fait la fête jusqu'à 3 heures du matin et que Drago, en marmotte qu'il est, devrait encore être au lit.

Elle se dit qu'il l'attendait peut être au salon alors elle se leva, s'étira et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire avant de se rendre dans le salon de son appartement.

Pas de trace de Drago là bas non plus. Elle haussa les épaules, il était peut être parti faire une course de dernière minute, ça lui ressemblait bien.

La jeune femme décida d'aller se faire un chocolat chaud et alla donc dans la cuisine. En ouvrant le placard qui contenait le cacao en poudre, elle vit un petit bout de papier, noirci pas l'écriture fine et régulière de Drago.

Elle s'en saisi et le lu _"Si tu lit ça mot c'est que je te connais bien, je t'entends déjà me dire que c'est normal après 10 ans de vie commune, mais bon, on va faire un jeu si tu le veux bien (même si tu ne veux pas d'ailleurs, et puis, si tu refuse je te fais grève de sexe pour une durée indéterminé). On va faire un jeu de piste qui te mènera à un cadeau de noël extraordinaire (qui n'es pas mon corps d'apollon nu sur un lit). La première chose que tu aura à faire c'est "Rella Zehc Al Eniuquor" "._

Hermione étant Hermione, elle se mit à chercher la signification des mots. Elle comprit rapidement ; Drago avait écrit à l'envers, en fait, elle devait "Aller chez la rouquine".

Sachant pertinemment que c'est Ginny que Drago appelait "la rouquine".

Elle transplana devant chez elle et frappa à la porte.

A peine Ginny eut elle ouvert la porte qu'elle dit :

-Je déteste ton idiot de copain.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il est venu me réveiller en tapant sur la porte comme un débile il y a une demie heure pour me dire de te donner ça.

En disant ça, Ginny attrapa une petite sphère transparente et la donna à Hermione.

Quand Hermione saisi l'objet, son intérieur montra un banc d'un parc.

Elle se souvenait parfaitement de ce banc, c'était là bas que Drago lui avait dit qu'il l'aime pour la toute première fois.

Elle sourit de l'attention de son petit ami et s'excusa :

-Désolée Gin, bon ben je vais te laisser retourner te coucher.

-Avant, pourquoi tu doit avoir ça ?

-C'est Drago, il a décidé de faire un jeu de piste pour me faire trouver mon cadeau de noël et tu es, enfin cette boule est, une pièce du puzzle.

-D'accord. Bon, ben je retourne au lit avec mon beau brun, il n'y a aucun sous entendu sexuel là dedans ok ? Au moins, Harry n'a pas d'idées bizarres.  
Hermione lui sourit et transplana tandis que Ginny fermait la porte.

Hermione arriva devant le fameux banc et vit un autre mot posé dessus.

Elle lu _"Bravo, tu es arrivée jusque ici (je ne doute pas de tes capacités intellectuelles hein, ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit). Juste un conseil, baisse les yeux"_.

Le regard d'Hermione se dirigea vers le sol où elle vit 3 tas de bâtons. Le premier fagot se composait de 5 bâtons à la verticale, le deuxième de 3 bâtons à l'horizontal et le dernier de 4 bâtons à la verticale.

Elle chercha la signification de cela pendant quelques minutes avant d'avoir un éclair de génie; les bâtons représentaient les pas qu'elle devait faire. Alors, elle tenta son idée et arriva près d'un arbre. Sur l'arbre était accroché un autre mot qu'elle s'empressa de lire _"Pour enfin me trouver, suis ton coeur, enfin, peut être pas le tien''._

Peut être pas le tien, Hermione ne comprit pas avant de voir que le ''i'' de tien formait une flèche qui pointait le sol.

Elle baissa les yeux et vit un coeur et une flèche pointant le nord dessinés dans la neige.

Elle marcha dans la direction indiquée par la flèche pendant quelque mètres avant de voir un chemin fait de pétales de roses rouges.

Elle suivi le chemin et rapidement vit Drago en costume cravate qui l'attendait, un grand sourire plaqué au visage.

Quand elle arriva devant lui, le blond s'agenouilla devant elle, sortit un écrin de sa poche et l'ouvrit, révélant un anneau en or surmonté d'un diamant.

Il planta ses yeux dans ceux de sa belle et demanda :

-Hermione, ça fait dix ans que nous sommes ensemble, dix ans que je t'aime un peu plus chaque jour, alors, pour continuer à vivre dans ce bonheur, est ce que tu veux m'épouser ?

-Oh Drago, je... je ne sais pas et je suis mal habillée et presque pas coiffée et...  
-Chut. Tout cela est superflu, à l'instant présent, la seule chose qui m'importe est de savoir si tu veux devenir ma femme. Alors, le veux tu ?

-Oh oui Dray, oui, oui bien sûr que je veux t'épouser, oh je suis si heureuse !

Elle lui sauta au cou, les larmes aux yeux.

Il lui murmura :

-Je t'aime Hermione.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

Il la serra contre lui.

Quand ils se relevèrent, Draco fit glisser la bague le long de l'annuaire gauche d'Hermione.

Ensuite, ils transplanèrent chez eux pour qu'Hermione puisse remercier dignement Draco pour lui avoir offert le plus beau cadeau de noël de sa vie.

* * *

Vuala, vuala, ça vous a plut ?

Bizzz Daelyaa


End file.
